


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #014 - Sensory Deprivation

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [14]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bottom Van, Breeding Kink, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Ren Licks Vans Tears, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, This Fic Went Places, Top Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Van hits up Ren with a booty call. Van gets much more than he initially expected.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Kiryuuin Van
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #014 - Sensory Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags cuz this gets dirty. 
> 
> it started as bondage then i came back three weeks later and decided that was not enough.

_Van >>> Ren _

Van: you up?

Ren: what do you want

Van: why do u assume I want something??

Ren: it’s the only reason you text me

And it’s 2 fucking am

Van: someone’s in a shit mood~

Come take it out on me ;D

Or u can just keep crying over them idk it’s your choice

Ren: I swear to god one of these days i’ll block you

Van: fuck me first then you can do w/e

Ren knocked on the front door a couple times before letting himself in since Van usually left it open for him when he slunk over at this time of night. He locked it behind him before leaving his shoes by the doorway and headed upstairs to Van’s bedroom. The routine had been so ingrained in him over the past month that he didn’t bother turning on the lights and could navigate himself straight to the room at the end of the hallway.

The older man was laid out on the bed with his fingers already deep inside him, but Ren was in a different mood tonight. He went over to one of the drawers to the side of the bed and sifted through the pile of sex toys to pull out a number of restraints and gags. He didn’t want to hear a single peep out of this annoying country ojiisan, he just wanted to use him. 

Ren weighed the options of leather or rope in his hands and decided to go with the rope as it’d been awhile since they played with them and Ren needed something to do with his hands to just... distract his ridiculous thoughts. For once Van hadn’t bothered with cracking a dumb joke or crowing like a rooster at Ren’s presence, he must’ve thought Ren was actually irritated with him. 

Ren would take what silence he could get out of the man as he curled his fingers around the rope and looked back at the older man, telling him to get into the right position. Van sat on his knees as Ren came over and began drawing the rope over his body, taking his time with tying the various knots. He was often the subject of shibari with his ex and missed those gentle hands on his skin, but he didn’t trust Van at all to be as skilled as them.

It’s the first time in a long time that Ren was allowed this much control over the situation as he’d usually just be expected to take it. Ren shook those thoughts out of his head as he honed his focus on Van, on making sure the ropes weren’t pinching into his skin or causing discomfort. It made for a nice scene once he stepped back to admire his work and he was tempted to take a picture, but instead he reached for the ball gag and blindfold. 

Ren asked if this would be okay and Van nodded, letting the younger one cover up his eyes with the orange cloth. He secured the gag shortly after and maneuvered Van’s body so he was on his back with a couple pillows underneath him. His arms were bound on his torso with the ropes that criss crossed over his waist and butttocks. 

Ren then remembered something else he wanted to add and went over to Van’s desk to nab the wireless headphones. He slipped them over Van’s messy hair and took out his phone to pull up a chill playlist, something that’d have Van utterly relaxed. This wasn’t really going in the direction that Ren had originally planned when he was driving here, but maybe something slow and steady would be nice for a change instead of the rushed, rough sex he’d grown accustomed to.

Ren plucked out one of the cock rings and fit it snug around the base of Van’s dick. He took one last look at the drawer filled with numerous vibrators, dildos, and plugs and decided that was all he needed for now. He then squished the contents of the half empty bottle of lube on his fingers and nudged himself between Van’s spread legs. 

His body reacted with a slight jerk, but he was calm as Ren rubbed at his thigh and lowered his fingers to tease at his hole. Ren wasn’t really too invested in getting himself off now, he just wanted to make Van feel good, push him to the edge, get him all riled up. It’s what he yearned for himself, for someone to dote on him and spoil him just like this... but that wasn’t going to happen. Ren isn’t sure if he could ever trust someone like that ever again.

The muffled moan from Van as Ren sunk in two fingers straight to the knuckle put a small smile on his face, he was so easy to please. He slowly drug his fingers in and out that slick heat as his mouth littered Van’s inner thigh with soft kisses and nips. The man underneath him was so reactive even with his restricted movement, Ren took in every twitch, jerk, and shiver that’d rack through Van as he continued his agonizingly slow ministrations. 

Ren added a third finger after some time and left Van’s mottled thighs to give solid, flat lick to his untouched, leaking cock. That caused Van to arch his back and attempt to buck his hips for more needed friction, but Ren picked his head up and watched his desperate movements from above. He then pressed numerous kisses along his waistline and hips, steadily avoiding the man’s aching dick. 

Ren ignored the frustrated, muffled moans coming from the older man as he licked his way up his toned torso and found a hard nipple to suck on. They had a safe signal if Van actually wanted out of this in the form of his crossing his fingers, but so far his hands had just been balled up. Ren had learned that Van was down with taking anything Ren gave him, whether it was due to his slutty tendencies or a strange sense of pity for him, Ren didn’t ask nor did he want to know. 

His three digits curled within Van as he circled around Van’s nipple with his warm tongue and that got another groan out of Van as he tried to grind his hips down. He was stopped by a bruising grip on his hip as Ren proceeded to assault the same spot over and over. Van’s arms flexed against the ropes as his hands were grasping the air, as if seeking something, anything to hold onto as Ren outright punished his prostate. 

Ren draped his lips over Van’s other nipple as his fingers stilled their movements and he could feel Van’s chest deflate as his lungs released the breath he was holding. A stray tear escaped the slightly dampened cloth around his eyes and Ren was quick to raise himself to lick at it. A strained, muffled curse seemed to come out of Van as his head turned to face the younger one and Ren only gave him a small kiss on the forehead before moving his fingers once more. 

He went back to licking and sucking at those hard nubs while stretching out Van with another finger added. This time he only teased at that bundle of nerves, never giving Van the full pleasure he’d experienced just moments before. Ren kept an eye on Van’s hands as a few more tears rolled down the side of his face, but he didn’t give him any sort of signal. 

Once Ren was satisfied with his stunning work on Van’s chest, he kissed his way up Van’s hot, smooth neck and licked away again at the salty tears. His fingers picked up their speed at the same time and delivered a second, harsh assault on that sensitive spot. Ren’s own cock was painfully straining against his jeans as he took in the delightful sight of Van’s heated body seizing from his deft fingers. 

He pulled his fingers away and left the bed as he went to strip himself of his own clothing while Van was writhing from his sudden absence. Ren was very tempted to go in raw as he stroked his cock to relieve some pressure and Van’s wet hole looked so fucking _inviting_ , but safety first. He didn’t need to search long for the box of half empty condoms in the nightstand by Van’s bed and poured the remaining lube on his hand after slipping the condom on. 

Ren nudged himself between Van’s legs again and teased at his needy hole with the head of his cock before reaching down to remove the blindfold. Van’s wet, brown eyes blinked up at him as Ren went to undo the gag and moved the headphones off of his ears. 

“Color?” Ren asked as he placed a hand just underneath Van’s chin.

“Mmm... bright green,” Van answered with a dopey smile, “want you to breed me, Ren.”

That sentence alone went straight to his throbbing cock and Van must’ve felt the twitch against his own as his smile grew wider, “c’mon, you’ve got me tied up and prepared like a bitch in heat. Fill me with ya hot seed already.”

“You been fucking anyone else?” Ren asked as he was definitely mere seconds away from tearing this condom off. Van shook his head and surged forward to give Ren’s lips a needy, desperate kiss. Ren easily gave into it as Van’s tongue was quick to fill his mouth and their cocks slid together as their hips moved in tandem. 

“Yeah, I’ll breed you alright,” Ren let out a heavy breath as he broke away from the kiss and pushed Van down flat on his back, “I’ll stuff you full with my cock and cum.”

“Please,” Van practically pleaded as Ren went to take the nearly forgotten ring off of the base of his cock, “I want yer baby.”

“...that really shouldn’t turn me on so much coming from _you_ of all people,” Ren commented as he discarded the condom before lining his cock up. 

“What’s that supposed to me-” Van’s sentence was cut off as Ren swiftly pushed himself in and got a strangled moan out of him. Ren settled his hands on either side of Van’s head as he was bowed forward and fucking hard into the older man. He leaned down to swallow up the moans pouring out of Van’s mouth, but the man was so fucking loud that his roommates probably knew exactly what was going on now. 

Ah well, that wouldn’t be Ren’s problem as his lips traversed down to reacquaint themselves with Van’s neck and began to suck in a mark. Van was reduced to a whiny, writing mess as Ren found the right angle and pounded into it. As much as he hated to admit it, he loved Van’s accent and his lewd noises were like music to Ren’s ears. 

He could feel Van tighten around him before he nearly screamed Ren’s name when his orgasm hit him. Ren sunk his teeth in Van’s neck as he wasn’t too far behind, driven on by the primal thought of filling the fertile bitch beneath him. His hot cum poured into Van’s oversensitive hole as he fucked into him until he was sufficiently drained.

“Ya not goin’ anywhere,” Van said as he locked his ankles around Ren’s lower back.

“I still have to untie you,” Ren said as he was reminded of just how annoyingly strong those legs were, “unless you want to explain the rope burns to your coworkers.”

“Eh, I don’t mind,” Van winked and Ren just shook his head before meeting his lips with a kiss, “ya know how much I love you being inside of me~”

“Now the rest of the neighborhood knows too,” Ren smacked Van’s thigh and the man finally loosened his grip with a small whine, “I’ll stay over so you’ll stop whining.”

“Ya so mean to me!”

~

**Author's Note:**

> tsun ren only comes out w/ van and makes me crave more
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
